El verdadero amor
by Esme Anne Platt de Cullen
Summary: ...Todo pasó tan rápido que Esme no lo vio venir, un hombre alto, rubio, fuerte, fornido y sobre todo guapo arremetió contra el hombre que estaba lastimando a Esme... Pequeño cuento de Carlisle&Esme. Pasen a leerlo.


El verdadero amor

Hace mucho tiempo, haya en la bella Verona, vivía una doctora muy reconocida por el pueblo: Esme Platt. Ella era alta, tenía el cabello ondulado de un hermoso color caramelo, unos grandes ojos café-dorados, bella risueña y muy _**humilde.**_

A pesar de que no le faltaban pretendientes, ella se sentía muy solita, puesto que esperaba pacientemente, al amor de su vida.

Una noche, de regreso a su casa, Esme sentía como alguien la seguía y por eso apresuró el paso. Para cortar camino se metió en un callejón _**silencioso**_, rato después escuchó pisadas cercanas y volteó a ver, en ese momento paso una _**silueta**_ corriendo de un lado a otro. Esme sintió mucho miedo y comenzó a correr hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo.

"¿A dónde vas preciosa?" escuchó cómo le preguntaban, levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre alto y fornido frente a ella; él la levantó con brusquedad y se acerco hasta sus labios para besarla.

"Suéltame" le gritó, Esme comenzó a forcejar con él, tratando de quitárselo de encima, al ver que no daba resultado comenzó a gritar "¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!" esperanzada de que alguien la escuchara.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Esme no lo vio venir, un hombre alto, rubio, fuerte, fornido y sobre todo guapo arremetió contra el hombre que estaba lastimando a Esme. Ella cayó al suelo rogando en su interior que a su salvador no le pasará nada. "Así no se trata a una dama" le grito el hombre rubio, este lo siguió golpeando hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente. "Estas bien" le dijo a Esme ayudándola a levantar del piso, ella volteó la cara hacia arriba mirándolo a sus ojos dorados.

Fue allí donde salto la chispa, surgió el amor a primera vista.

Esme desorientada por tanta belleza junta en un solo hombre, solo pudo asentir. "Me llamo Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen" le dijo regalándole una bella sonrisa "Yo… yo soy Esme" Carlisle condujo a Esme a una banca cercana en donde pudieran sentarse "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Carlisle "Si, muchas gracias por haberme, ayudado" le contesto Esme torpemente "Es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, por una mujer así de linda" ante esto Esme se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza. Pasó un rato incomodo en el que ninguno de los dos hablaba "No sé cómo podré pagarte, lo que has hecho por mi" Esme por fin se atrevió a romper el silencio "Aceptando una invitación a cenar" le contestó Carlisle, Esme alzo la cabeza un poco emocionada ante tal comentario "Mañana en la noche, y espero sepas, que no acepto un no por respuesta" culmino con una sonrisa " de todos modos, no planeaba hacerlo" Esme sonrió y se dio cuenta que él era el hombre que tanto había esperado.

Al día siguiente, Carlisle había quedado en pasar por Esme a las 8:00 Pm, ella estaba bastante nerviosa por volver a verlo; así que le pidió ayuda a su amiga Jacqueline, esta la ayudo a escoger el atuendo perfecto para la velada, casi al terminar la dejo muy bien _**perfumada**_ "así te recordara durante todo el tiempo" le dijo esta Jacqueline justo antes de que dieran las ocho de la noche.

Después de aquella noche Carlisle comenzó a _**cortejar**_ a Esme, llevándole rosas, cartas, poemas y _**chocolates **_a su casa y a la hora del almuerzo en el hospital. Pasadas unas cuantas semanas, Carlisle se decidió a dar el siguiente paso; justo en víspera de navidad, caída la noche a plena luz de la luna Carlisle se inco en el suelo, tomo la mano de Esme y con mucho amor le dijo "Me enamore perdidamente de ti, la noche en que te conocí, tú has sido la única, a quien yo eh amado y amare para siempre. Esme Platt, ¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi novia?" Esme con lágrimas en los ojos susurro un "si" y se lanzó a los brazos, del que ahora era su novio.

Cinco años después terminaron casados, formando su propia familia, sus tres pequeños: Reneesme, Edward y Alice; aquellos pedacitos de cielo que tanto amaban.

Ese amor es y ha sido el único que ha perdurado con el pasar del tiempo, tal vez no siempre vivieron felices, la vida no es color de rosa, pero los milagros existen al igual que el verdadero amor.


End file.
